


Sinful Circus

by growligan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Top!William, bottom!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: What happens when William and Sebastian are forced to share a tent at the circus?





	1. Chapter 1

William could scarcely believe the bad luck that had befallen him. It was as if the fates themselves were mocking him with this horrific living space arrangement. He, William T. Spears, was to share rooms with a filthy demon from hell. There was nothing right about this, and William cursed his misfortune under his breath as he pulled the blanket up to his chin.

Sebastian shifted above him, and the bed creaked. It was going to be a long night, William realized with a heavy sigh.

“Hey.” He jabbed the underside of the top bed with his scythe. “Your lardy ass is making the whole bed shake. Be still.”

He heard Sebastian huff in response.

~

Sebastian could barely hold back a sob as the shinigami’s words struck him. It was true, he had been overweight as a child, but it was something he had worked hard on getting rid of but now the bespectacled man’s words brought all the childhood bullying back. He couldn’t let William know he had found his weak spot!

Deciding to not give in to the mean bastard beneath him and let him be controlled he started rolling around, each roll causing the bed to creak threateningly. Sadistic joy filled Sebastian at the thought of the bed breaking and landing on William maybe if he was lucky he would be impaled by a piece of wood.

The bed kept creaking and from the outside he could hear someone yell.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE!” they yelled.

‘Rude” thought Sebastian and shook his head in disbelief.

~

A man outside yelled angrily and William smiled in satisfaction glad to know he wasn’t the only one annoyed with the demonic moron’s noise-making activities. He wondered how Ciel could stand his butler. Maybe he couldn’t and was secretly relieved he got to spend the night away from Sebastian it sure wouldn’t surprise William but then not many things did these days.

The filthy creature above him seemed to have calmed down and William suddenly remembered his childhood, when his mother would throw a blanket over his pigeon cage when they made too much noise to make them think it was night. Would it work on Sebastian? He at least smelled like a bird, surely he must be one???

‘Only one way to find out’ thought William and stood up. The sight that greeted him shook him to his very core.


	2. Chapter 2

The demonic creature on the top bunk was crying, quiet sobs shaking his toned body. William stared at the sobbing menace mouth agape in shock and confusion.

”What are you doing???” he demanded fiercely as he poked the dark-haired creature from hell with his scythe.

”I am molting” explained Sebastian except he was lying. ”I am not currently in my true form, so instead of shedding feathers I am shedding tears.” He felt slightly proud of himself for coming up with such a good lie so quickly surely the pajama-clad reaper was bound to believe him. Trying to ignore the heat on his cheeks that indicated a blush was forming he calmly wiped away the tears trying to push away the mild embarassment at having been seen in such a weak state by an enemy.

”Go molt somewhere else” said William. ”I am trying to sleep.”

”You don’t control me and what I do” retorted Sebastian savagely as he sat up in bed, glaring daggers at the man in the glasses that was now looking up at him. He was looking down at William both physically and mentally.

”If you’re not nice I’m going to tell on you to Joker” threatened William and Sebastian could see that he meant business. He couldn’t believe his own eyes! What was this were they suddenly preschoolers? Why would William drag someone else into this! It was as if he wanted Sebastian to feel humiliated!!!

”I can’t help that I needed to molt right now!” said Sebastian in an attempt to defend himself from the shinigami’s threats and accusations. ”It just happens and I have no control over it!”

He could see in William’s eyes that he didn’t believe him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm cosndiering abandoning this story I'm losing inspiration

The rude shinigami was staring up at him and Sebastian huffed indignantly.

”Go to bed now!” he tried to order his tentmate but William wouldn’t obey he stood his ground and kept staring up at Sebastian.

”You are loud and annoying and ugly” said William defensively and took a deep breath. ”And fat.”

That was it!!! Now the grim reaper had gone too far and would have to pay the price. Sebastian threw himself from the bed with a monstrous roar as he lunged toward the limby fellow. His blacknailed hands grabbed hold of William’s weak throat and started choking the life out of him except it didn’t work because William was a shinigami so he was already dead.

William hit Sebastian in the bellybutton with his death scythe and Sebastian fell back with yet another roar shocked at the shinigami’s unexpected strength.

”I AM GONG TO KILL YOU!!!!!!” declared Sebastian as he threw himself at William, his muscular body pressing the beanpole against the wall of the tent with a loud thud. Red eyes bored into green ones and both of the combatants breathed heavily.

”Get off me you foolish sod” argued William as he tries to push the demonic menace off of him but to no avail. Sebastian stood his ground and kept looming over William as he glared daggers.

The sexual tension between them was starting to rise and they could both feel it. William turn his face away in hope that the hellspawn wouldn’t see the shame in his eyes.

Sebastian noticed and he noticed another bodily reaction of William’s too.

”ARE YOU A HOMOSEXUAL???” he asked in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

William turned his face to gaze into the demon’s red questioning ones. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Had he really..??

”What business is it of yours!?!?!” barked William authoratively.

”It is a valid question I believe!” retorded Sebastian as he smirked mockingly at the enemy which was pressed against the tent wall. ”Don’t think i haven’t noticed what dirty and depraved things are happening to your body right now!” To prove his point he gestured at the hard tent that had formed in William’s too short pajama pants and William looked down too he noticed that his erection was very obvious and the color of shame took over his face as he realized how obvious it was.

”Besides” stated Sebastian in an annoyingly superior tone. ”I am a demon and I can smell your arousal.”

William gasped. It couldn’t be true!

”You are a liar!!!” he yelled as he attempted to push the hellbeast away not wanting him near him in such a ulnerable state. ”Get off of me you filthy devil!”

Sebastian huffed but stood his ground the time they hd spent together in the telt tonight had taught him that if there was anything William was it was a bully and Sebastian woul never again let a bully get to him especially not a weak-minded one like William. William was his enemy and Sebastian knew on the inside that he was the smaragdine eyed reaper’s superior and it felt good. He was inc ontrol. He felt the dominance rise inside him as he grabbed hold of the grim reaper’s stern chin and forced his face to look up at his own.

”You’re in for a ride” he chuckled threateningly and he swear he could feel the tent in William’s pajama pants grow just a little harder and bigger against his own suit clad body. He chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gusy you should check out my new fic Weston: Year one :) <3

William stared evil in the face as he stubbornly gazed into the demon’s red irises ignoring the painfully obvious evidence of his arousal. The demon chuckled darkly and threw William on the floor before he had the chance to defend himself. He tried to sit up but the satanic creature moved to fast and he found himself straddled.

”Get off of me you fool!” hissed William menacingly and tried to buck up to make the fiend move but as soon as he did he realized that he had made a mistake his hardened man straw brushed against Sebastian’s equally hard demon spear and he heard himself gasp. Sebastian chuckled again.

”Excited are we?” asked the demon.

”It’s a bodily reaciton that I can’t help!” sneered William and tried to roll over to make the butler fall off of him but Sebastian’s grip around his thighs with his toned legs was firm and William found that it was inf act impossible for him to change position. He cursed inwardly.

”You bastard!!!” he hissed.

Sebastian giggled for a second but then he looked seriously he gazed into William’s eyes his red eyes seeming to bore into his very soul they looked angry William gulped.

”I have had neough of your incessant bullying you rude twat” snapped Sebastian. ”Dont think you can come here and boss me around like you own the place because you don’t and you don’t own me I don’t even like you and you better stop thinking you’re something special.”

The demon’s rant seemed to never end and William held back an uninterested yawn he didn’t care what his tent mate had to say. He could feel his rigid flesh pole slacken as the black-haired being went on he was starting to drift off out of boredom.

”okay” said William but he iddn’t really care.

Sebastian stood up but when he did he pretended to lose his balance.

”WHOOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” yelled Sebastian and ”accidentally” placed his foot on William’s softening carrot and he could feel the demon’s full weight press down on his most sensitive body part. William let out a soft yelp but in the back of his mind shame roared his ugly head…

William T. Spears was secretly a pain slut!!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Get off me you fiend” roared William as he tried to push the demon’s revolting foot off of his doodle stick.

Sebastian laughed mockingly.

“Calm down you moron” he snickered. “I merely took a wrong step, is all. No need to get so worked up about it.”

But they could both feel what had happened. After all, something hard was pressing against the laughing demon’s sole, and it could only be one thing.

Intrigued, the demon pressed down again, and the pajama clad man could not restrain himself. A wanton moan left William’s dry lips, and he licked them. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the action which he interpreted as seduction. Such an unexpectedly naughty shinigami!!!

“Your willy is hard” he chided and tutted.

“That happens. Get off me now” said William calmly.

“I will do no such thing” declared Sebastian as he bent down and pulled William’s pants off. He wasn’t wearing anything beneath them!!

“My my” giggled the corvid hellbeast. “I knew there was more to you than meets the eye.

William’s pickle seemed to be the same shade of red as his (facial) cheeks but he stared the demon in the eyes fearlessly.

“It is but a personal preference you disgusting deviant. I don’t like having my private parts be constrained.”

“I can see why” said Sebastian and nodded approvingly William’s dick was indeed bigger than he had expected it had to be at least two inches longer than his own and he was a good seven and a half inches and that wasn’t even mentioning the thickness of it William’s penis was like a majestic sausage with a happy surprise inside it. Sebastian wanted the surprise.

He placed his hand on the shinigami’s erected scythe and fondled it gently.

“What are you doing you shitlord?” demanded William but he could not deny in his heart of hearts that it felt good. The demon clearly knew what he was doing and William felt himself relax against the monster’s touch. Mmm… 

Sebastian ran his sharp black nails up and down the excited pole and felt delighted when William let out a soft gasp it was obviously from pleasure and not pain. Sebastian was in fact hard too he pulled off his pants as well. Might as well take off my shirt too he thought and then he took off his underwear and also his socks and shoes and then he was naked and William saw that he was naked and Sebastian’s finely chiseled body almost shone in the soft light from the lantern highlighting his sixpack.

William took off his pajama shirt and then he was naked too and they were both naked and their well trained bodies seemed to fit together nicely it was like something out of a porno had an outsider seen them two well shaped man naked together.

Then something happened!

“Get on the bed you lascivious harlot” said William and stood up.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian swallowed. What had gotten over the reaper!? All of a sudden his usually so nerdy exterior seemed to have been replaced by an aura of pure and utter dominance! Sebastian decided it was best not to provoke the authoritative man. He got up and placed himself on the bed. He sat down.

William sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Do I have to spell it out to you, Michaelis!” he growled. “Honestly! Lay down already!”

Sebastian obeyed submissively and laid down on the bed, his naked body warm and flustered against the cold soft sheets and his missile standing at attention begging for William’s touch.

“My my” snickered William. “What a good little birdy.”

The reaper approached the demon and let his slender fingers run against the fiend’s pulsating pepper, nodding his approval. 

“You seem eager and excited” noted William.

What happened next was nothing Sebastian had prepared for. William’s scythe was suddenly in his hand and the non-dangerous end of it shone with something sticky. A toothy grin had appeared on the shinigami’s face.

“Spread your legs” he ordered and once again Sebastian obeyed, eager to please. “Good boy.”

It was a strange sensation at first Sebastian noted as he felt the scythe enter him from the back and push inside his body. He wondered how long it was going to go for it was surely further inside him now than even the mightiest dick would have been and yet William didn’t seem to have any intentions to stop.

Sebastian gazed down at his body and gasped when he saw the bulge that had formed in his stomach!!! William snickered darkly.

“Bet you’ve never taken something this big before you dirty creature!!!”

Sebastian tried not to move because he didn’t want the scythe to pierce his bladder or something he was glad he wasn’t a human or the scythe would probably be covered in certain substances right now.

Then William pulled the scythe out in one quick move and Sebastian screamed as he felt his insides empty themselves of the long delectable shaft that had just been inside them.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH” he screamed!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short because I just want to wrap this fic up and not leave it hanging!

The morning after, neither demon nor reaper said a word. They dressed in silence, acting like what had happened the night before had never taken place. Sebastian couldn’t quite convince himself of it though, his insides were still aching from the scythe’s intrusion, and she winced slightly as he put on his clothes.

“Well.” said William sternly. “I’ll be seeing you then.”

He went out of the tent and went to practice some moves and left Sebastian all alone. Sebastian sighed.


End file.
